


The Avengers and 'Three Guys from Brooklyn'

by Amber1457



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers as family, Avengers learning to be Family, Bruce Banner being mother hen, Fluff, Hungry Avengers, Sleep deprived Avengers, Thor eating his feelings, Three Guys from Brooklyn, lots o' fluff, shopping trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1457/pseuds/Amber1457
Summary: The Avengers have never been one to sleep well so why not use their time wisely and go on a shopping spree? Who knew shopping sprees could bring people (and the Avengers) together.





	The Avengers and 'Three Guys from Brooklyn'

**Author's Note:**

> The Post was inspired by a prompt: "Uh Oh we ran out of chips and instant noodles time for an emergency trip to the grocery store at 2 am IN THE MORNING. and only one of us gets to ride in the shopping cart."
> 
> It was stuck in my head so I hashed it out and decided to actually post it unlike most of my other random stories. Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Bruce blearily stared at the screen watching the numbers dance merrily along his brain computing the data and understanding but his body so drained that nothing was actually being recorded. Sensing the futility in his actions Bruce stumbled upright, his back creaking. “Jarvis” He stated, popping his back first to the left then the right. “Save all progress but continue running algorithms for Delta-9-K, please.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner. Might I suggest eating something before retiring for the night?” Jarvis intoned, his voice coming out concerned. Bruce leaned heavily against the desk pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Nodding he turned to leave “That's a good idea Jarvis. Thanks.” As he stumbled out into the corridor all the lights in the lab shut off. Bruce reached the elevator and said nothing as Jarvis lifted him to the community kitchen area where all the food for the Avengers was stored.

Bruce thought about correcting Jarvis to his room where he had food but all of it had to be cooked and Bruce was a little too tired for making anything right now. The elevator doors opened and Bruce stepped out mildly shocked to see Clint and Natasha munching on what looked to be MRI packets, Tony with the refrigerator wide open and staring into it's empty bowels in disbelief, while Steve was sitting with a cup of coffee staring out the window looking disappointed.

Natasha was the first to spot Bruce arching her eyebrow then frowning. “If you're here for food Doc you're too late.” She gestured behind her to the living room. Bruce turned to find wrappers and empty boxes scattered everywhere with a crumb infested Thor sleeping soundly on the couch. Unable to comprehend Bruce looked back and forth between the monstrosity of Thor and the clearly empty kitchen disbelieving.

“I...” Bruce stammered, feeling a blush of anger sweep over him. “I just.” He stopped calming his self down feeling the heat retreat, “I just stocked the fridge. How did he eat all of the food?” Bruce asked gritting his teeth at the end against the flare of anger again. Natasha eyed him wearily before responding, “He had some... bad issues on Asgard. Jarvis said that as soon as he got here he started eating everything in sight until he passed out on the couch. Vitals are stable so we just left him alone but...” She trailed off glancing purposefully at the others gathered.

Bruce sighed, feeling his anger simmering in the back no longer a present heat. He glanced at Tony still listlessly into the fridge and Steve despondent overlooking the city. Bruce closed his eyes and pinched his nose breathing heavily. “If someone makes a list of what we need I will go to the store and get some.” Bruce said, padding over to the closet where he knew he put a jacket and extra shoes. Pulling them on he could hear the rustling of paper and muttering from the others. Once ready he turned to see everyone standing with Natasha holding a piece of paper.

Tony stepped forward looking manic in the wake of his lethargy. “I want to go with you Brucie-Bear. That way you won't be all alone so late... early?” He stated looking out the window as if the answer was there. Bruce smiled slightly then frowned looking at his wrist watch to see that it was 2 in the morning. Clint stepped forward grabbing Bruce's attention. “I have a great store called 'Three Guys from Brooklyn off of Fort Hamilton Parkway that's great and their open 24 hours. I'd love to take us there.” Steve stepped forward looking excited to be doing anything. Nodding Bruce stared at everyone before gesturing toward the elevator, “Lead the way Clint.” They all shuffled toward the closet and pulled on shoes and jackets but keeping the slouchy clothes they had on.

Clint skipped to the elevator pulling Natasha along the way, “Tony!” He exclaimed, “We're gonna take one of your bigger vehicles so that we can pack it full...” Bruce nodded while Steve agreed “Yeah Tony. Something we can stick a lot of groceries in but still be comfy.” Tony snorted at him looking affronted, “I have everything. We'll be good Capsicle.” Once in the garage Tony walked them over to a SUV looking van that was clearly decked out with protective shielding. Gathering in Clint took the wheel driving a good fifteen minutes to the store. “I made a list of the things that we had before Thor ate it all but I figured we could add things on as we get to the store.” Natasha stated from the passenger seat. When Clint pulled up to a tiny homey looking storefront everyone was shocked and Bruce was very pleased. He liked the feel of it already and he hadn't even stepped foot in the store.

After parking the care everyone gathered around Bruce waiting for him to move which made him uneasy. Shuffling forward he grabbed a cart just outside the store and walked into the door Steve was holding open for him. Everyone stared at the clean little store in aw seeing a wide variety of things considering how small the store was. Grabbing their own carts everyone except Tony took off to go get the things that they wanted. Tony stuck close to Bruce feeling his manic energy waning as his last cup of coffee waned out of him. Dragging behind, Bruce turned to see Tony barely hanging in, snorting with laughter Bruce corralled Tony over to the cart. “Come on Tony. You can sit in the basket. I'll even let you hold the watermelon.” Tony nodded crawling into the cart without a word and taking the watermelon from Bruce hugging it like a teddy bear.

After puttering around for twenty minutes gathering multiple kinds of fruit and veggies from the surprising array available Bruce bumped into Steve in the Mixed Nuts area staring confused at all the different choices. Looking up he stared at Bruce helplessly before turning toward Tony in the basket. Eyes wide he looked back and Bruce and gestured wildly without saying a word. Bruce narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips before shaking his head curtly. He didn't want Tony being self conscious of the decision he made for his health. Nodding Steve turned back toward the nuts and sighed. “I just wanted some old fashioned nuts without all the fancy doodads.” He mournfully said, gazing at Bruce somewhat dumbfounded. “I used to go to the bar with Bucky so he would have a drinking buddy. I couldn't drink at all but I enjoyed their selection of nuts for the day.” Bruce nodded staring at the fancy dipped nuts, all the packages were a variety of nuts but most of them were covered in some sort of chocolate, yogurt, or dusted with a spice. Huffing Bruce bent over to look further in the back while telling Steve to look up high in the back. With a triumphant gruff Steve stretched and pulled back a simple container of Brazil nuts, Almonds, Peanuts, and cashews.

Throwing them into his overflowing basket of food they continued forward looking for Clint and Natasha. Finding them in the aisle with the cereals, jams, and jellies Bruce watched them interact too quiet to hear them but content to watch their antics. A few moments passed by until Clint looked over and something flashed across his face. Sliding the Cart to Natasha he half stomped, half galloped over to Bruce before stopping and demanding “I want a ride too.”

Bruce startled back at the force he emitted toward them and the childish whine in his demand. Shaking his head Bruce tried to move around Clint but was intercepted. “No” Clint whined, reaching forward and stopping the cart from moving. “I wanna ride too. With Tony” He moved forward as if to force his way into the cart and Bruce quickly halted any movement by stepping forward in his path. “No Clint.” He said harshly letting anger bleed into his voice. “Tony is tired and is in the buggy for his own good. You're okay to walk.”

Clint deflated looking like Bruce had told him Santa wasn't real, dejectedly turning back toward Natasha and the cart, “aw cart.” Clint whispered to his self. Bruce feeling guilty grabbed Clint “Next time you can be the one to ride in the cart.” Bruce paused thinking, “Next time?” As if this trip would happen more than once. As if he was going to be around long enough to be here for the 'next time'. He stopped questioning his self when he saw Clint light up with excitement running up to Natasha and telling her there would be another trip.

Natasha glanced up with a questioning look in her eye that Bruce could not ignore. Glancing meaningfully at Steve, Tony, and finally Clint, Bruce nodded twice very slowly before allowing his self to smile. 'Yes.' He thought wistfully, 'Yes, I will stick around for next time. Maybe it won't be so bad.'

**Author's Note:**

> Three Guys from Brooklyn is an actual grocery market off of Fort Hamilton Parkway in Brooklyn, New York. I have never been there but when looking up 24 hour markets this was one that popped up and I know if I ever go visit New York again I am going to have to visit.  
> 1) It looks amazing.  
> 2) It's name is beautiful


End file.
